Mother
by sanniyah.cookiemonsterr
Summary: This Story if about this girl named Sally who misses her mom very much, she is Bullied in school for a very long time and she wants a escape intill Peter came and changed her life completely..


"_**Mother"**_

By: Sanniyah Bey

Sally walked down the broken path to many times. As her feel scuffed the pavement thinking of her loved one who passed away in a terrible car crash in late 2012. It was her mother, Andrea. Her mom meant the world to her, everything she needed help on, she was there. Anything she couldn't make it threw, her mother was always there.

" I really missed her… long brown hair, the flowed perfectly in the slight wind, her laugh whenever I tell her a funny story about my days I had at school, our car rides in to the big city for some bonding time.. she didn't deserve to pass away… it wasn't her time…"

Sally threw her pillow at the wall and started crying, all she could think about was her mother's death ever since she was gone from her life last year… its now 2013 all she wanted was her mom to come back. As Sally stretched her arms in the sky as she woke up from her sleep. " uhh… School" she said in a annoyed voice. Buzzzz-buzzzz-buzzz, Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" sally said as she answered the phone

"Hey.. It's me Peter, I need to talk to you in school today meet me around back, its urgent" he replied and hung up the phone.

"huh? What is that suppose to mean?"sally looks at her phone pondering for answers.

Sally hurried up and got dressed for school, jumped in her Dodge charger, and drove off to school. She arrived there and pulled up in the driveway. "Jocks…." She said whispering before she got out of the car. She gathered stuff and got out of the car, in a shock turning around the captain of the football team was dead center In front of her.

"Well look here, Isn't it miss Sally Cambridge?" He said in a sneaky voice

"Leave me alone Carlos.."

"Haha, how was last night? How many guys were at your house? 1….2….20?" he said laughing

"What are you talking about? I was alone last night!" Sally quickly reacted in a Yelling voice

Carlos shows Sally the text that was forwarded to the whole school that read:

_At Sally house, its crazy here! Someone help me find my glass and cuffs, she's wasted!_

"NO ONE WAS AT ME HOUSE! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" Sally yelled as she was on the edge of crying

The bell rings and the jocks walk off laughing loud enough she could hear, peter was there also, he was the quarterback, he wasn't laughing at all, he had a upset face and walked off with the team. Sally cried in her hands and sat on the floor next to her car. Mom… I can't take this anymore.. I need you here. Sally went to her classes, at lunch she got a letter in her locker from peter:

"Meet me out back in the play ground, need to talk, Please come.."

Sally crumbled up the paper and put it in the trash.

"Maybe its another trap… maybe its not…"

Part of her wanted to go, she came to her gut and went.. she walked out the side door, down the ramp and saw Peter sitting there in the grass, she approached him.

"hey.." Sally said quietly

"Sally…. I know losing your mom last year hurt you, I know a way we can talk to her… but it might be risky…" Said Peter.

" why do you want to help me… don't you hate me, everyone is calling me a slut, whore, and bitch because of someone who sent that message out to everyone, if you want to make fun of me right now, do so please before you damage my heart even more…"

"Sally, I like you, I really do and I want to help you, I don't like seeing you like this, your falling apart, its hurting me as much as its hurting you, I love you…" Peter grabs her hand softly.

"Peter…. If you really think you have a idea on how I can talk to my mother, then I will try… I like you too…I really do, but I don't think it can work out… your team membe-"Sally got cut off

" Fuck what my team members say, I don't care for them after what they did this morning, I know you didn't do that stuff last night, I believe you… meet me at my house at 8pm, ok?"

Peter gets up and walks back inside from the back with sally following, she goes to her last classes as peter does the same, after school all Sally could now think of was peter, he loved me? That cant be…. I like him … a lot..but…. Sally got in her car and drove home, she took offher uniform, bushed her hair, and got dressed to go to peters house.

She pulls up to his house and get out and knocks. Knock Knock. Peter answer the door and asks her to come in. Sally walks in.

" I have some communication devices that can pick up any energy around us, it Catches EVP's of anything that was living but… not on the earth anymore as living…. We can try to make contact with your moms ghost and you can talk to her… if it works you should be able to know what she is saying" Says Peter.

" You think that work? What if we don't talk to her but we end up attracting something evil… once we open up our world to theirs, anything can come threw and enter…"

" that's the risky part of this, if you don't wanna try I can put this stuff away…."

Sally thinks for a few minutes, She wants to talk to her mom it has been too long, she misses her voice…

"Lets do it…" She replied

Peter turned off all the lights in the house, got mini candles and lit them and placed them in a circle around them, and one big one next to both of them, placed the devices in the middle of both of them and turned them on all you could hear was static.

" Are you ready?..." Peter asked quietly

"yes.. Im ready" sally responded.

They held hands across from each other and lowered their heads and closed their eyes.

"Sallys mom, Andrea, if you're here we want you to talk into my devices, Respond to Sallys voice, she really misses you, we welcome you to our world"Peter said in a soft voice

Sally was scared to ask the first question…

"Mom… Are you here?.." She said in a soft voice

The static contused to go on they sat there waiting and hoping for a response from her mom. Then suddenly the static burnt into word…

"Yes" said the EVP energy device

Sally looked up at the same time as peter did and looked him and a tear ran down her face slowly

"shes here…. Mom… are you ok, I miss you, I really miss you" Sally begins to cry and her voice shakes

"…. Sally…. I-….love.. you…." Responded shortly after Sally.

Sally began to cry " I love you too mom, I love you!" Sallys eyeliner ran down her face she couldn't believe she could hear her voice again, the memories flashed back, pictures of memories flashed and flashed.

"Don't cry…. Ill always be with you…Dear.."

Peter trying not to cry from the moment Sally is having with Her mom

"she says don't cry, shes always with you sally, she is always watching over you, why are you sad?" Said peter in a shaky voice.

"Im not sad… im happy…. I heard from my mom… that's all I ever Wanted… Ever…. I love her…. Thank you so much peter…." She hugged peter clenching onto his shirt like her nails was close pins"

From that day on, Sally was full again, Peter and Sally got together, Stayed together for years, got married, had a Child named Annabella, her mom will always be with her, and Sally will always remember that day that changed her life…. Mother…


End file.
